


Foxes can love cats too

by KuramaKnot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Instincts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Playful Sex, Post-War, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKnot/pseuds/KuramaKnot
Summary: Put simply, this is a collection of smutty Kurama x Matatabi one-shots!
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Nibi | Two-tails | Matatabi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload some more to AO3, so here you go! There is barely anything written with these two as a pair, so I had to give it a shot. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. I wrote this one a while ago, so I hope it is still good :p

It has been two years since Kaguya got defeated. Naruto and Kurama have become pretty close during that time. Great as that friendship is, though, Kurama got bored after a while. Also, the fox needed something that nobody in the hidden leaf village could give him. Not even Naruto.

**“Long time no see kittycat.”** A certain orange fox with nine elegant tails said. A genuine smile could be seen forming on his muzzle as he approached a clearing.

_ “Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit lonely old me. Don’t you have things to do back in Konoha?” _ A deep feminine voice replied. Matatabi is the “sister” of Kurama. She looks like a two-tailed cat with yellow and green heterochromatic eyes. Instead of having fur, it looks like she is engulfed in dancing black and blue flames. She was laying down, trying to enjoy the sun’s warmth when the fox appeared.

The bijuu did not really consider themselves siblings of each other. Humans simply lack a better word for how they would describe their relationship. To them it feels like very close friends that you have known since birth.

**“Nah, I got bored and decided to go on a little vacation. Naruto will do fine without me in this time of peace.”**

**_“_ ** _ Well what an honor to have the great Kurama visit me during his time off. To what do I owe the pleasure? _ **_”_ ** The cat smiled back at the fox.

**“Just checking up on you to see what you’ve been up to. You know, spend some time together.”** Kurama replied casually.

Matatabi was not impressed and raised an eyebrow.

_ “Spend some time together huh? Come on,  _ brother,  _ do you really think I would just believe that? I could smell you across the country!” _

**“Smell me?”** Kurama replied dumbly as he slightly tilted his head sideways in confusion.

_ “Your musk. Don’t tell me you have been walking all the way over here with  _ that  _ dangling between your legs without even knowing it...”  _ The cat sweatdropped.

Kurama looked down at his groin and saw his red vulpine member’s shaft already halfway out of its sheath. He instinctively flexed his penis and a bead of precum dripped on the grass. He looked back up to the cat and smiled sheepishly.

**“Well what can I say? I’ve been thinking of you and our ‘past activities’ on the way over here. It seems that little Kurama junior over here got a little bit ahead of himself.”**

_ “Ah yes, the good old times.”  _ Matatabi confirmed knowingly as the stood up before slowly walking towards the fox.

You see, like humans the bijuu go through phases in life. From kithood, to a teenager, hitting puberty, and slowly growing into an adult. Yeah, not even a bijuu in puberty can resist certain urges.

_ “You are in luck, foxy. My heat just started and I have been dying to scratch that itch.”  _ Matatabi continued as she walked around the fox, giving them both a view of their bodies from every angle.

_ “It has been, what, over two hundred years since we were last able to meet like this?” _

**“Yes, something like that. The whole being-sealed-away thing made it kind of hard to make any kind of contact. Wait what are yo- HEY!”** As Kurama was speaking he felt the feline pushing him hard. He fell on his back with his legs wide open, leaving his sheath and balls exposed for any onlookers. 

_ “Whoops!”  _ Matatabi said sarcastically.  _ “At least now you’re in position to continue after our two-century long break.” _

The cat stepped over the vulpine so she was standing over him. Her pussy (pun intended) loomed over Kurama’s muzzle as she slowly lowered her mouth. She gave a small lick over the exposed bit of cock as if she was doing a little taste test.

**“Ohhh that’s nice.”**

_ “Hmm you taste hornier than ever. I didn't even know that was a thing. And don’t slack off over there. Get to work!”  _ Matatabi said before lowering her pussy onto Kurama’s black canine lips.

**“My pleasure.”** Kurama replied before being silenced by the cat’s nether lips. He slowly dragged his tongue over her cunt and tasted her juices.

**_‘Khe it seems that I’m not the only horny one here.’_ ** Kurama thought to himself as he lapped at the slick and very wet pussy above him.

_ “NYAAH that’s it! Good thing that you evidently haven’t lost your touch over the years. I think you deserve a little reward yourself.” _

Matatabi licked at the exposed flesh of the fox below a couple more times before taking the tip in her mouth. Slowly at first, she slid down the deep red vulpine shaft, until suddenly she pushed her head hard all the way down to his sheathed knot.

**“HMMHMHMHhmhmhMHMHM”** Kurama could not say anything as he still had his muzzle buried in her, but she did not need actual words to know she surprised him. Pleasantly.

Kurama’s reaction was instant, almost feral. He instinctively tried to knot her mouth by thrusting his hips upwards and Matatabi could feel a load of precum shoot down her throat. She was easily able to pull back her head a little so she did not have another “accident”. Kurama once accidentally knotted her mouth like that before and it was NOT pleasant. So this time she was prepared.

_ ‘Not this time stupid knot. The only lips you are allowed to pass are down there.’ _

After the little surprise from his feline “sister”, Kurama would feel bad if he did not go the extra mile for her. So instead of just lapping at her inner walls with his tongue, he brought up one of his tails to tickle her clit. While her clit got taken care of, he started a thrusting motion with his canine tongue, trying to reach deeper with every thrust.

_ “NHYMMYMMYM”  _ The cat could only purr unintelligibly like the fox before her before. The pleasure kept building until... she came. Kurama kept going as Matatabi rode his muzzle while climaxing. He could feel her juices being released and swallowed them eagerly. After a while, she calmed down.

_ “Ahh Kurama that was so good.”  _ The feline told Kurama as she removed her pussy from his muzzle. She stepped away, allowing the fox to finally stand up again.

_ “I’m not satisfied yet, though. I want you to mount me and mate me until my belly is full of your hot kitsune spunk. I want you to knot me so hard that I won’t be able to think straight for the rest of the week.”  _ Matatabi exclaimed while presenting her wet and dripping pussy to him.

**“Ohohoh you are going to regret saying that, puss. Get ready.”**

Kurama pushed off the ground with his front paws and laid his torso on Matatabi’s back. Eager as he was he quickly started searching for her opening with a thrusting motion. It did not take long before he hit the bulls-eye and his cock slid in until his sheathed knot kissed her vagina..

**“There we go, little kitten. Happy now that your big, bad fox has you mounted beneath him?”**

_ “Oh yes I want you to pump me full of your seed.” _

**“I’m on it, kitten.”**

With those words Kurama started thrusting his hard vulpine member in her waiting pussy. Kurama’s thrusts were hard and slow, and reached deep in her passage. Much deeper than his tongue went before.

**“Come on, tell me what you want.”** Kurama demanded.

_ “I want you to breed me. Please fill me with your cum.”  _ Kurama felt his knot inflating even more as his sheath pulled back, leaving his canine parts fully exposed.

**“Aren’t you glad I have come to visit you?”** Kurama said as his thrusts became even harder. Every time his cock slammed in, his knot spread her lips further.

_ “I’ll be glad when you come in me. I can’t take it anymore. KNOT ME.”  _ Matatabi yelled desperately.

**“As. You. WISH!”** With every word he put even more force behind his thrust, until finally… his knot slipped in!

**“AAHHH THERE WE GO!”** _ “OH GODDDD!” _

Kurama kept humping a little as his vulpine member shot spurt after spurt of fresh kitsune cum in Matatabi’s eager cunt. She felt every bit of his spunk enter her body. He came so much that she could swear her belly swelled a little.

**“We should really do this more often.”** Kurama eventually said as he started licking her neck lovingly.

_ “Yes we should. Promise you will visit more often?” She asked as she purred at his loving licks. _

**“I’ll make sure of it.”** Kurama smiled.  **“Now let’s lay down and enjoy the sun until my knot shrinks enough.”**

_ “I’d love that.”  _ She smiled back.

They laid down together, with Kurama as the big spoon and still tied to Matatabi. Both content and satisfied, they fell asleep.


	2. The beginning of the good old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Matatabi are young and discover sex together.

_ “Come on Kurama, we are almost there.”  _ A black and blue kitten with two tails said.

**“Yea, yea, I’m coming! Relax Matatabi, you stupid cat...”** An orange fox kit with nine tails and long, rabbit-like ears replied.

_ “Hey I’m not stupid, dumb fox!” _

**“Alright alright, If you say so. Let’s just keep going.”** The fox rolled his eyes.

Kurama and Matatabi, two of the nine bijuu, were strolling through the forest to look for a secluded area where they would not be spied upon or interrupted. The bijuu were still young and childish, as it was not too long ago that the sage of the six paths split the juubi. Matatabi asked Kurama to come with her, because she wanted to speak to him in private. Kurama had no reason not to accept, and followed her. Which brings us to the present.

_ “Okay this looks safe.”  _ Matatabi stated finally.

**“Great, mind telling me now why you needed me to come all the way over here with you?”** Kurama raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

_ “Of course, but it is kinda embarrassing and you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone. OR LAUGH!”  _ Matatabi emphasised the last words, because the last thing she wanted was for Kurama to laugh at her problem.

**“Oh my, you seem really serious about this. Okay I swear I won’t tell or laugh.”** Kurama replied seriously.

_ “Okay good. Well, here goes. About two days ago I started itching...” _

**“If you want me to scratch you, you did not need to bring me all the way over here you know.”** Kurama interrupted.

_ “YES I KNOW! Let me finish!”  _ The cat started blushing.  _ “Like I wanted to say, I started itching in a particular spot.” _

**“Ooookay… Where?”**

_ “It’s… oh god… you know… down there.” _ Matatabi did not dare to make eye contact as she uttered those words. She was blushing furiously.

**“What do you mean down the-... Oh...”** Kurama started blushing hard as well.  **“Well errr… Why don’t you just scratch it like any other itch then?”**

_ “I tried Kurama. I tried. But it just won’t go away.”  _ Matatabi replied as she buried her face in her paws.

**“I suppose you wouldn’t have asked me if it did, but what do you want me to do?”**

_ “Well I hoped that maybe you knew how to get rid of it, since you know more than the rest of us, but I highly doubt that now.”  _ The kitten said with a sad face.  _ “Could you maybe take a look then? To check if something is wrong?”  _ She almost died of embarrassment right then and there.

**“Ummm I ehm… well...”** Kurama stuttered.

_ “Please Kurama! I can’t keep living with this itch forever!”  _ Matatabi nearly begged.

**“OKAY FINE! But I can’t guarantee anything!”** The fox kit finally gave in.

_ “Thanks Kurama! You’re the best.” _

**“Yea yea, I know.”** Kurama smiled smugly for a moment.  **“Just show me where it itches.”**

_ “Okay...”  _ Matatabi proceeded to lay on her back in front of Kurama and spread her legs, exposing her genitals to the young fox. Kurama only stared dumbly and looked frozen in place.

_ “HEY KURAMA, YOU STILL IN THERE?”  _ Matatabi yelled, shocking Kurama out of his trance.

**“Sorry, sorry, you were saying?”** The fox said innocently as he rubbed his neck.

_ “It itches right here.”  _ Matatabi said, pointing to her slightly swollen clitoris, though neither of them knew it is called that, or what it is.

**“Hmmm let me take a closer look.”** Kurama said before bringing his nose almost into contact with it.  **“Whoa it smells weird!”**

_ “HEY what do mean weird? You smell weird!”  _ Matatabi replied childishly.

**“I did not say bad, just… different. Kind of sweet actually.”**

_ “Oh...”  _ Matatabi blushed and pouted at that.  _ “AHHH- HEY YOU CAN’T JUST LICK THERE!” _ She exclaimed when she first felt and then saw Kurama licking at her genitals.

**“Well I can and I just did.”** The young kitsune replied smugly. Apparently the stereotype about foxes being sly and smug were true.  **“Seeing your reaction tells me that it felt good, didn’t it?”**

_ “Yes, but you could have asked first... ”  _ Matatabi pouted.  _ “Could you… maybe lick it again?”  _ She then asked after collecting enough courage.

**“Huh? You actually want me to keep going? I-I mean I suppose I could… It-it did taste nice after all.”**

_ “Yes, it did actually get rid of the itch for a bit.”  _ At this point they were once again blushing furiously at each other.

**“Okay, here goes.”** Kurama said as he once again placed his tongue on her clit and dragged it upwards.

_ “Ahhh that feels… Strange? Amazing? Do it again!”  _ Matatabi demanded. Kurama happily obliged as the scent and taste he experienced were so good it was almost addicting. Slowly he increased his licking pace and his licks started getting more feral and uncontrolled.

_ “NYYAAA”  _ Matatabi purred as, unbeknownst to her, she was slowly reaching her first climax. Until…

**_‘Huh?!’_ ** Because of Kurama’s uncontrolled licks he accidentally slipped in her vaginal opening and stopped his movements, leaving his tongue inside her a bit.  **_‘Whoa the taste is even stronger here! And it is so wet!’_ ** Kurama noted to himself.

_ “Wow *pant* that was intense *pant*. Wait what are you doing?!” _

**“Ehm well I accidentally slipped in your… thingy… while licking. Pretty deep even. Did you know the taste is even stronger in there?”** Kurama replied after withdrawing his tongue.

_ “Of course I don’t! I do not lick myself down ther-... Umm Kurama?” _

**“Yes?”**

_ “Did you always have that between  _ your  _ hind legs?” _

**“Have what?”** the fox kit asked as he looked down between his own legs.  **“Whoa no that is new! I only had those two balls and that pouch thingy, not the pink thing. You did not infect me with that itch of yours, did you!?”** He then asked.

_ “Hey even if I did, I didn't do it on purpose!”  _ Matatabi replied, feeling unfairly accused.  _ “Ehm… Do you want me to take a look at it?” _

**“H-Huh? W-Why?”**

_ “I mean, it’s only fair after you looked at my problem...”  _ The two-tails said as she looked away to avoid eye contact.

**“Ah… I guess… Are your itches gone?”**

_ “Okay, just stay on your haunches like that. And yea, for now it doesn’t itch anymore. Thanks Kurama!”  _ Matatabi said as she rolled over and turned around to get up close with the kit’s penis.

It was currently about the size of one of her claws and had a red or pinkish color. She noted that it kind of looked like a sausage, but with a tip that was skewed to the underside of the shaft. Also, it seemed to be coated in a thin layer of shiny liquid. Slowly, she reached for the tip with her tongue and gave it a gentle lick, much like Kurama did to her a little bit ago.

**“Whoa that feels… Weird? Good? I don’t know...”**

_ “Hey I felt the same when you licked me down there!”  _ Matatabi noted.  _ “Also, I have to say that it tastes nice. And the smell is very… Strong? But in a good way. I think it is that shiny stuff.”  _ She purred.

**“Well I’m glad you like it, I guess? Could you lick it again like I did?”** Kurama carefully asked.

_ “Of course! It wouldn’t be fair otherwise, and I am an honest cat.” _

**“Well, kitten.”** Kurama teased.

_ “Take that back or I won’t do it.”  _ Matatabi came back.

**“Okay okay, I’m joking.”**

_ “Good kit!”  _ She replied mischievously.

**“HEY! AH- okay you win.”** Kurama wanted to retaliate, but as soon as he felt her tongue on his penis again he quickly decided against it. She kept licking and licking, which made Kurama purr in sync with Matatabi.

**“Hmmm that feels so nice. Could you maybe try to take it in your mouth, so that your lips are all around it?”** Kurama requested. He did not know for sure, but he had an inkling that that would feel even better.

_ “Ummm sure, I could try that.”  _ And try she did. She placed the tip inside her mouth and surrounded his shaft with her lips. Unconsciously, Kurama started slowly moving his hips back and forth.

**“AHHH that feels even better!”** Kurama said before tilting his head backwards and letting his tongue fall out of his muzzle in pure bliss. Matatabi’s purring intensified, so she probably enjoyed it more as well.

Eventually, Matatabi started bobbing her head up and down as well. She synced up with Kurama’s thrusts so that every time he went up, she went down to take Kurama’s penis deeper.

**“Oh yea keep doing that. It feels so good when it goes deeper. Try to touch the pouch thingy with your lips. That’ll be nice.”** Upon his request, the kitten tried harder to fit more of Kurama in her mouth. She got close to the “pouch thingy”, which really was his sheath, three times in a row. She felt Kurama’s penis reach deep in her mouth. Deeper than she probably feels comfortable with, but for now, she would endure for Kurama. Until…

Kurama thrust his hips extra hard forwards and his cock slipped deeper in Matatabi’s mouth than ever before. Matatabi briefly touched the fox’ sheath with her lips, but quickly had to pull back completely as she felt the tip touch her throat.

*COUGH*  **_*GASP*_ **

**“I’m so sorry Matatabi! It felt really good and I kind of lost control!”** Kurama panicked. Thinking he almost choked the cat.

_ “It’s fine Kurama, though a bit unexpected. You know, that stuff that comes from your thingy tastes pretty nice, but it is sticky and slimy.”  _ She replied as she cut some strands of precum that were attached to her lips and Kurama’s penis.  _ “Actually, now that I can think about other stuff than that thing between your legs again, I can feel the itch coming back.” _

**“Oh no. I hoped we got rid of that… Want me to lick it again?”** Kurama said eagerly.

_ “I think we need to do something different to get rid of it.” _

**“What do you mean?”** Kurama asked.

_ “Well, we have different... things… between our legs. I have a hole, you know, the one your tongue went into. And you have something like a rod. One that can be put in holes. See what I’m getting at?”  _ The cat theorised as she started blushing again.

**“Yea I think so! You want me to put my rod in your hole?”**

_ “Yes, maybe that will help. It can’t hurt to try. Plus, it will probably feel amazing for both of us. So it’s a win-win.” _

**“Okay let’s try it! I think our thingies are at the perfect height if we both stand on all fours.”** Kurama suggested. Matatabi agreed and got in position in front of Kurama.

_ “Okay ready when you are.”  _ Kurama lined up his shaft with Matatabi’s waiting vagina.

**“Here goes!”** Kurama warned before he slowly moved his hips forward, drilling his virgin cock into her virgin pussy.

**“AH”** _ “AH” _

They both cried out in pleasure.

_ “Whoa you are so thick! It feels so good down there!”  _ Matatabi purred.

**“No you feel so tight! You are squeezing me so nice!”** Kurama yipped.  **“Okay, I definitely think we are supposed to do this. Are you ready?”**

_ “I think so too. And please don’t make me wait any longer!” _

Taking that as a go-signal, Kurama started thrusting slowly to start with.

_ “Ahhh that’s it! I can feel my legs start to tingle!”  _ The no longer virgin cat said as she pushed her hips back against Kurama’s.

**“Well get used to it, because I don’t think I can stop until you tingle all over your body.”** Kurama replied almost instinctively, as he didn’t know the concept of dirty talk yet.

_ “Do you  _ *pant* _ know that your rod is a lot larger now than when it first showed?”  _ Matatabi asked.

**“Well maybe that is why you** **_*pant*_ ** **feel so tight!”** Kurama replied while thrusting.

_ “AH try to go as deep as possible! It feels so good that I cannot feel any itch anymore!” _

**“As you wish, my lady!”** Kurama said before slamming his vulpine kit cock as deep into her as possible.

_ “Not deep enough! I need more! Hilt me”  _ Matatabi cried out.

**“HNG I can’t go any deep-. Actually, I** **_*pant*_ ** **can feel something swelling at the base. You think you can stretch a bit more?”** Kurama asked.

_ “Yes just do it!”  _ She demanded.

**“Okay push back hard in 3...”**

**“2...”**

**“1...”**

**“PUSH”** Kurama yelled as he thrust forward as hard as possible. He felt her do as he said and…

_ *POP* _

His knot, not that they knew what it was, popped in and started swelling even more.

_ “NYAHHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING?! It feels so good and it’s so big and I’m tingling all over.”  _ Matatabi screamed as she was riding her first orgasm.

**“AHH TELL ME ABOUT IT. It feels like I'm peeing or something, but it’s definitely not that. This feels much better.”** the fox kit replied while also riding the high of his first orgasm.

_ “Ahh I can feel it spurting into me. It’s probably the same stuff from earlier.”  _ She barely had enough brain power left to reply.

**_*pant*_ ** *pant*  **_*pant*_ ** *pant*

They stayed like that for a minute to calm down.

_ “O-Okay I think that it is over. Man that felt great.”  _ She purred contently.  _ “Can you take it out now?” _

**“Yes sure, let me… Ehmmm… Matatabi?”** Kurama said as he tried to pull out.

_ “Yes?” _

**“I’m stuck.”** He said bluntly.

_ “You’re what?”  _ She replied as she tried to pull her hips away.  _ “Y-You’re right!” _

**“O-Okay, no need to panic. We should probably just wait a bit and then hopefully my thingy shrinks again.”**

_ “Oh you better be right, because I am NOT going to be stuck to you for the rest of my life.”  _ The kitten pouted.

**“Hey what’s wrong with ME?”** Kurama replied, feeling insulted.

_ “Gah, Kurama you know I did not mean YOU per se. You know what, let’s just lay down together for a while and see if you can pull it out at some point.” _

**“Okay, okay. Good idea. Let’s take a short nap together.”**

And they did just that. Then after napping for half an hour…

_ “Okay can you pull out now?”  _ Matatabi asked.

**“Lemme try.”** With a tug, Kurama’s cock plopped out together with a load of fox cum.

_ “Ahh freedom at last!”  _ The cat cheered.  _ “Whoa what is that stuff? It is much whiter and gooier than that stuff from before.”  _ She said before she licked up some of it.

_ “It is even better! I like the bitter tinge this stuff has!”  _ Matatabi said excitedly.

**“Hold on let me try.”** Kurama said before also taking a lick.  **“Meh, it is not as good as your juices.”**

_ “Aww you flatter me, dumb fox. Still though, thank you so much for this. I cannot feel the itch anymore and it does not feel like it will come back anytime soon either.”  _ The kitten said seriously.

**“No problem, Matatabi. In fact, I enjoyed it. We should just do this for fun again sometime! What do you say?”**

_ “Yes! I’d love that!” _

**“Then it’s a deal!”** Kurama said as they smiled at each other.


	3. Matatabi's request

**“Hmpfmhmmggrmm”**

_*lick* *lick*_

**“Hrgmmpfgrrr - I will - hmmpfgff - knot you good.”**

_*lick* *lick*_

**“Oh yeah - huh?”** Kurama’s consciousness finally caught up to his waking brain. He opened his eyes and saw the cat he could swear he was tied to before he fell asleep licking his sheath.

_“There we go. The big bad fox is finally awake. Do you know how long I’ve been doing this?”_

**“What? You lapping at my groin? Technically raping me? I have no idea.”** Kurama replied. It was obvious that he was not angry at all.

_“Sure call it rape, don’t pretend that this is not exactly how you wanted to wake up, foxy.”_

**“Khehe you know me too well. So does that mean that my little kitten is still in heat?”**

_“Yes I am, but luckily I have a stud that can breed me right here.”_

**“Well, if you insist.”** Kurama was about to stand up, but was stopped by a paw pressing on his chest.

 _“Actually… I’d like to ask for a favour of you.”_ The cat started as a little blush appeared on her face. _“I have had this..._ fantasy… _for a while now. And now that you are here, you could actually make it real.”_

 **“Umm I suppose so, but what kind of fantasy are we talking about? An** **_erotic_ ** **fantasy perhaps?”** Kurama said curiously with a teasing tone.

 _“Yes,_ definitely _erotic, that’s why it could almost only become reality when you are here.”_

**“I don’t mind spicing things up a little. What does my kitten have in mind?”**

_“Well, you know how you are like a fox, and I am like a cat? I cannot shake this thought - especially now that I am in heat - of a strong, male_ feline _to breed me.”_

**“Do you hate my knot that much?”**

_“NO! It’s nothing like that! I actually quite like that knot of yours. Well, only when it’s not in my mouth. But I just can’t shake those thoughts. They are almost instinctual.”_

**“So let me get this straight. You want me to transform into a** **_feline_ ** **and fuck you till you’re unconscious?”**

 _“Well that’s one way to put it, but essentially yes. That is exactly what I want. Would you do that for me?”_ Matatabi asked hopefully.

**“You do know that I am quite proud of my foxiness right? It would be quite uncomfortable...”**

_“Pleeeaaseee… I will of course return the favour sometime. Whatever you want.”_ Matatabi pleaded.

 **“Agh fine, I’ll do it this once. But you owe me big time! And you are going to be guiding the transformation, because I have no idea what to do.”** Kurama finally agreed. Matatabi got _very_ excited at his answer.

_“You’re the best, Kurama!”_

**“I know, I know. Now, how do you propose we do this?”**

_“Basically a simple transformation jutsu. You just channel chakra and I will do the rest!”_

**“Fine, but no trickery!”** Kurama said as Matatabi laid a paw on his shoulder.

_“Ready when you are.”_

Having heard the go sign, Kurama channeled his chakra. A cloud of smoke appeared all around Kurama’s body as the jutsu was activated.

_*cough, cough*_

**“Did it work?”**

Matatabi looked at the puff of smoke as it started to evaporate. In front of her stood a creature that was just like her wildest dreams conjured up. He had seemingly flaming fur, just like herself, only his was black and orange. Behind him she saw the nine tails that made Kurama famous. Only now dressed in the same flaming black and orange fur. She did not dare to take his tails away. The rest of his body simply became more cat-like. His muzzle was a bit shorter, his humanoid paws became feline paws, and oh, and he had giant, fluffy, orange mane around his neck. Matatabi could only stare at him in lust and started drooling.

 **“Well, judging by your reaction it did.”** Kurama smirked as he examined himself. **“I suppose I’ll always be handsome, no matter what form I assume. The burden of being me.”** He added jokingly.

 **“So what now? How do I cat? I guess this thing still works the same? Cats have those barb things on their dongs right?”** Kurama queried rapidly as he sat on his haunches and pointed to his crotch. His hefty balls laid on the ground and his feline sheath was put on display for everyone to see.

 _“Stop talking and let me do my job. You look so hot right now that my pussy is dripping in anticipation. First, I wanna dive in that mane of yours.”_ She walked up to the catified fox and rubbed her head in his new mane, like two lions in love.

_“Oh my, it’s so soft and nice. Are you sure you don’t want to keep this?”_

**“Har har, very funny. I’m not like this for me, but for you. So you better enjoy me while you can.”** He returned the gesture and rubbed his head against her neck as well.

 _“Oh I was planning to, don’t you worry.”_ She said as she brought a paw up to his feline sheath.

 **“Nyehehe that’s more like it.”** Her paw started to rub his groin. Earning her a purr.

_“I’d love to make you hard with some oral, but I don’t like the idea of those barbs cutting my tongue. Luckily, female felines have another way of attracting males. Take a deep whiff for me, would you?”_

Kurama did as instructed and was assaulted by Matatabi’s potent pheromones.

**“Wow, I never noticed that before.”**

_“Well, other species have no need to pick up on our pheromones, so they don’t notice it as much. It seems to work well on you now though.”_ Matatabi grinned as she felt something grow out of his sheath.

**“In any case, that stuff should be illegal. It is the most addicting thing I have ever smelled.”**

_“I’m glad you and your cock like it. NYAA~”_

Kurama used one of his tails to sneakily rub some kitten juice from Matatabi’s pussy on his tail. He then brought it to his mouth and tasted it.

 **“You taste even better now as well.”** He grinned mischievously, glad that he caught her off guard.

 _“Okay that’s it. How about_ you _make_ us _feel even better now?”_ The queen said as she turned around, giving him a good look at her dripping pussy. Then she laid down with her belly on the floor and her tail raised.

**“Ohhh I think I know this part, but why did you lay down?”**

_“This is how felines mate. Just pump your feline cock in me while sitting on your haunches.”_ Matatabi explained.

 **“If you say so.”** Kurama said before doing exactly what she said. He sat just behind her on his haunches. He noticed that his cock did indeed align perfectly with her waiting opening. Slowly, as if to test the - well, _her_ \- waters, he thrust his hips forward.

 _“Oh Kurama!”_ He was not even past the tip yet and Matatabi was already melting.

 **“Are you sure these barbs won’t hurt you? It looks painful.”** Kurama asked worriedly.

 _“As much as I appreciate your concern, I am ABSOLUTELY sure that I want you to ram that cock of yours in my pussy_ right now, _with barbs and all!”_ She replied. Her lust was painfully obvious.

**“Well don’t look at me if you regret it.”**

* _SLAP_ *

 ***** _NYAA~_ *****

* **HNNNGGHG** *

Kurama once again did exactly what the cat ordered and rammed his feline member inside in one hard thrust. It felt strange for Kurama to not have to worry about his knot at all, but he could definitely feel that his new cock fit much better in her feline tunnel.

Matatabi was over the moon. How many times did she fantasise about this exact scenario? A thousand? And now Kurama was making it come true! His cat cock felt better to her than his normal cock. Not that she didn’t appreciate his penis before, but something about the new shape just felt _right_. So right, in fact, that she already came the moment he thrust in.

 **“Oh wow, this cock is doing wonders for you isn’t it? You already came!”** Kurama noted.

_“Just give me your litter already. And don’t pull out! Keep it in as much as you can and do short, hard thrusts, trust me!”_

**“** **_Thrust_ ** **you? Well okay then!”** Kurama chuckled at his joke. He did not need any more incentive and started thrusting just like the cat below him described. It did feel amazing, he had to admit. It was something entirely different from how he’d normally fuck, but it still brought him the same pleasure.

 **“*** **_HNGNG_ ** *** I don’t think I have a lot of staying power in this form. I can already feel I’m getting close!”**

_“That’s normal, just make sure that you pull out after you dump your cum in me. And don’t be a scaredy cat. I can handle the barbs.”_

**“I’ll give you all my cum and you will make me a fine litter, understood?”** Kurama’s cock began to throb hard.

 _“Let’s pretend I can, now_ come and bite my neck! _”_ She knew he would come any second, because she could feel his member throbbing inside her.

Like she commanded,Kurama unloaded his seed in her and instinctively sunk his teeth in her neck. Spurt after spurt of feline cum left his tip and entered her love tunnel.

 _“NYAAAH!”_ Matatabi cried out as she came again. The neck bite only added to the intensity of her orgasm. She felt his cum entering her, making her insides sticky with feline cum for the first time. Kurama thrust a couple times more until he was completely drained.

**“Whew, that was intense.”**

_“You know, you should pull out now.”_ Matatabi said.

 **“Oh right, sorry, hehe. Force of habit from all my years of knotting.”** Kurama explained, making the queen roll her eyes.

 _“AAHAHANYAA!”_ She cried out as she felt his barbs rake her inner walls.

 **“OOhhh that felt good. Not as good as knotting, but still good. You sure you’re okay?”** Kurama asked.

 _“I’ll say it one last time: Yes I’m fine!”_ She replied, almost annoyed. _“Now let me lick myself for a while in peace for a while.”_

 **“You cats are weird… Being knotted is much more fun.”** Kurama stated with a grin.

 _“Well, I suppose I am incredible company.”_ Matatabi confidently replied.

**“So what do I do now?”**

_“Well, you could transform back-”_ She couldn’t even finish her sentence before she heard the distinct sound of a jutsu dispelling. _“Into a fox...”_ She finished with a sweatdrop.

 _“Was it really that awful for you?”_ She asked in a hurt voice.

 **“No it was honestly very fun, but at some point I have to return to Naruto and there are still some other places I’d like to go. So I’ll leave you to whatever you need to do now.”** He replied genuinely.

_“Okay, I understand… Well, once again, thank you so much Kurama! You made this bijuu’s dream come true. And I’ll return that favour whenever you want.”_

**“Oh don’t you worry, I won’t forget. See you later, kitten!”** Kurama said with a smile before walking away.

 _“See you around, foxy!”_ She yelled to his back before getting back to licking. ****


End file.
